Duelos e Duplas
by Ari Mello
Summary: Vale lembrar que eu não sou o criador de YUGIOH, sou só um fã com imaginação fértil...Decidi escrever uma fanfic combinando Animê e aeronáutica...
1. Chapter 1

**DuElOs & DuPlAs**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

São 8h. O dia está maravilhoso. Sol e nuvens de chuva disputam os céus de Domino City. Téa e Yugi marcam um encontro, mas um tanto diferente: desta vez, tudo indica que não há duelos de rua, duelistas encrenqueiros, ou qualquer tipo de ameaça.

Os dois passeiam pela cidade e param para descansar numa sorveteria. Alguns minutos depois, quando o casal descansa, duas pessoas são vistas descendo de pára-quedas. Eles usam uma farda camuflada (uma azul e uma cinza-grafite), colete-a-prova-de-balas, luvas, botas militares, joelheiras e cotoveleiras, todos pretos. 2 fuzis nas costas, posicionados em "X", granadas no cinto, pequeno rádio de comunicações sobre ombro esquerdo e lanterna sobre ombro direito. Militares? Talvez.

As silhuetas são de um menino e de uma menina, mas esta saltadora possui uma silhueta igual à de Téa, só que com mais cabelo, e fuzis nas costas.

Téa e Yugi ignoram e continuam seu passeio. Mais tarde, o grupo misterioso é visto novamente. Nisso, Téa reconhece uma prima materna que não via há algum tempo.

**Téa** – Taís?

**Yugi** – Téa, você conhece essa de azul?

**Téa** – Eu conheço sim! Yugi, ela é minha prima, Taís! TAÍS!

**Taís** – Hein? Téa?

**Téa** – Taís! Taís, há quanto tempo, prima? Por onde você anda? Como você está? Quais as novas? O que é isso no seu braço esquerdo? É um disco de duelo?

**Taís** – Hei, hei, calma Téa! Bem, na ordem: sei lá. Trabalhando e andando por aí. Estou bem. Nenhuma novidade. Sim, mas não tenho muito jeito pra coisa, entende?...

**Yugi** – Téa... Tales...

**Taís** – TAÍS! Taís Tsé Schenzou, a única e a original e não aceite imitações!

**Yugi** – Ok... Téa... Taís... Vocês são... irmãs?

**Téa e Taís** – Não, somos primas. O que te fez achar que somos irmãs?

**Erik** – Acontece que vocês duas são muito parecidas. É isso.

**Taís** – Ah, me esqueci de apresentar: Téa, Yugi, este é meu colega de trabalho.

**Erik** – Erik Mizuno Andersom.

**Yugi** – Prazer em conhecê-lo! Yugi Mutou.

**Erik** – Oi.

**Téa** – Eu sou Téa Gardner.

**Erik** – Oi.

**Téa** –... Erik... Tudo bem? Está doente?

**Taís** – RSRSRSRSRSRSRS,acho que esqueci de falar... Ele não fala muito, mas é gente-fina, embora a aparência contradiga...

Eu me esqueci de citar... Ambos possuem um disco de duelo no braço esquerdo.

Mais tarde, o quarteto se separa. Erik não se dá conta de que Taís, que estava logo atrás dele, entrou numa loja de armas e munições. Ela tinha que buscar um revólver que mandou consertar semana passada. Ela aproveitaria para comprar uma nova pistola.

Téa e Yugi vão para casa.

Erik vê Joey competindo em um simulador de vôo, chamando adversários. Usando um jato F-117 Stealth, que é invisível a radar, Joey vence os adversários e procura um piloto de verdade para desafiar.

**Joey** – É isso aí! Você está acabado!

**Jefferson** – Maldito Joey Wheller metido a besta... E você, ta olhando o quê, o cabelo verde-escuro?

**Erik** – Idiota... Se você não tivesse tentado executar um looping indo direto pro chão naquela Dog Fight, talvez o seu Mig-31 teria agüentado o tranco.

Jefferson tentou fazer um looping com uma aeronave danificada numa manobra de combate de curtíssima distância. O nome Dog Fight (Briga de Cão) faz alusão às manobras repetitivas que os pilotos fazem para não serem pegos: parecem cães brigando no céu. Erik conhece essa manobra, afinal de contas, se formou com honra numa academia preparatória de aviadores militares na Rússia.

**Joey** – É isso mesmo, no ar ninguém me pega!

**Erik** – AH, VOCÊ QUER DESAFIAR UM SOBERANO DOS ARES? Bom, podia falar comigo! Eu te desafio a abater meu Sukhoi SU-37 Terminator usando esse "imbatível" Lockheed Martin F-117 Nighthawk, invisível a radar, numa missão noturna! Aceita?

O avião de Joey (Lockheed Martin F-117 Nighthawk) dribla e absorve as ondas de radar. Como são pouquíssimas as ondas que voltam para a atena do radar, não há uma descrição precisa da aeronave.

O avião de Erik (Sukhoi SU-37 Terminator) não é invisível a radar, mas seus motores incorporam TVC (Sistema de Empuxo Vetorado) e são super tolerantes, dando confiabilidade e maneabilidade grandes, mesmo quando o SU-37 é levado ao extremo.

Joey aceita o desafio e a rodada começa. Ele bombardeia com sucesso a base aérea de onde Erik decolou. O efeito de comunicação via-rádio está ativado.

**Joey** – _HAHAHAHA, gostou dessa?_

**Erik** – _Não, mas vou gostar de acabar com seus amigos. Usando só quatro mísseis, posso abater sua armada aérea e te despachar. Quer,eu te mostro!_

E assim Erik fez. Os pilotos "aliados" de Joey tentam evitar os mísseis e acabam colidindo uns contra os outros.

**Joey** – _Não! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?_

**Erik** – _Viu? Não deve mexer com quem está quieto, sabia?_

**Joey** – _Ta, e essa é a parte em que você dispara um míssil e me derruba?_

**Erik** – _Não, porque seu avião é invisível a radar e não quero gastar munição._

Mas em compensação, Erik dispara o canhão do SU-30 contra o F-117.

**Erik** – _Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para não mexer com quem está quieto? Desista, Wheller!_

**Joey** – _JOEY WHELLER NUNCA DESISTE, E VOCÊ SABE DISSO!_

**Erik** – _Entendo... Seu F-117 Stealth pode ser preto e invisível a radar, e estamos em uma caçada noturna! Mas eu tenho visão noturna e radar infravermelho, e posso vê-lo muito bem! Vejo um caça preto entre vários tons de verde! Se você nunca desiste, então dê a meia-volta e encare meu Sukhoi SU-30! Seu F-117 é um caça-bombardeiro, precisa de tempo para se defender. Mas meu SU-30 foi projetado especialmente para fazer todo o tipo de manobra, abater seu alvo, e voltar para casa, sem nenhum arranhão!_

**Erik** – _Resumindo: VOCÊ ESTÁ ACABADO!_

**Joey** – _O QUÊ?_

Erik não hesita em abater o avançado caça comandado por Joey.

O jogo acaba. Erik vence. Joey perde.

**Erik** – Eu não acredito que até em simuladores de vôo você perde!

**Joey** – Quer calar essa boca, Erik?

**Erik** – De jeito nenhum! Quem manda no meu corpo sou eu!

**Joey** – AH! Falando em mandar, encontrei esta carta hoje. É pra você, "Soberano dos Ares!".

**Erik** – Carta? Que carta? Eu não escrevo e nem falo com ninguém! Dá-me isso! Prezado senhor aham, notifico a aham, aham, aham, aham...

**Joey** – Oh, o grande piloto tem um admirador, né? Ta largando a Taís...

**Erik** – O que você disse?

**Joey** – D-d-d-desculpe, eu...

**Erik** – Não, não, disse que tava deixando quem?

**Joey** –...A Taís?

Erik liga para a casa do Yugi, o qual recebeu a mesma carta.

**Salomon** – Alô?

**Erik** – _Senhor Salomon?_

**Salomon** – Sim, quem deseja?

**Erik** – _Senhor Salomon, meu nome é Erik, sou um amigo do Yugi. O seu neto está em casa? Preciso falar com ele!_

**Salomon** – Desculpe Erik, o Yugi está dormindo. É urgente?

**Erik** – _SIM!_

**Salomon** – Ok, eu vou chamá-lo. YUGI, TELEFONE!

**Yugi** – Quem é?

**Salomon** – Disse que se chama Erik, e é urgente.

**C O N T I N U A . . .****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DuElOs & DuPlAs  
Parte 02 **

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_ Num encontro, Yugi Motoh e Téa Gardner conhecem um casal de duelistas combatentes, Erik Mizuno Andersom e Taís Tsé Schenzou. Ambos possuem um disco de duelo e equipamento militar básico. O quarteto se separa. Erik não encontra Taís e pede informações a Yugi.

Salomon atende o telefone e o passa para Yugi.

Yugi atende. Erik diz que está assustado e pergunta por Taís.

**Yugi** – Alô, Erik?

**Erik** – _Yugi, quando foi a última vez que você viu a Taís?_

**Yugi** – Quando nos encontramos. E você? Viu a Téa?

**Erik** – _Sei lá! Como é que é ela?_

**Yugi** – Bem, ela é ruiva, cabelos curtos e... Ah, você sabe, aquela que estava comigo, lembra?**  
**

**Erik** – _Lembro! Não a vi! OPA, UM MINUTO! YUGI, E SE AMBAS FORAM SEQÜESTRADAS? Alô? Yugi, você ta aí? Alô? YUGI? YUGI, RESPONDA!_

Desligando o telefone, Erik desabafa:

**Erik** – MERDA! EU ODEIO QUANDO ISSO ACONTECE! Preciso chamar reforços!

**Taís** –... Ai... Onde eu estou, hein? E por que está tudo girando?... Ai...

**(indivíduo desconhecido)** – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Dormiu bem, gatinha? HAHAHAHAHAHA... Consegui alguém pra te fazer companhia!

**Téa** – UGH! Isso machuca!

**(indivíduo desconhecido)** – Que bom! Agora, é só esperar! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Téa** – NOS DEIXE SAIR DAQUI AGORA OU EU...

**Taís** – Ou você o quê? Vai bater em quem está nos apontando um fuzil de assalto M-16 foi tomado de mim?...

**Téa** – O que é M-16?

**Taís** – Arma de fogo.

**Téa** – O quê? Armas? Armas de fogo? Armas de fogo de verdade?

Erik corre sem rumo, até esbarrar com Yugi (Yami Yugi).

**Yami Yugi** – HEI, HEI, HEI!

**Erik** – OUCH, QUAL É?

**Yami Yugi** – Desculpe, eu estava indo encontrar um amigo e... Espera um pouco, eu te conheço? Quem é você mesmo?

**Erik** – Meu nome é Erik Mizuno Andersom, sou... Espera! Yugi? É você?

Vale lembrar: Yugi ainda não contou a Erik quem realmente ele é! O jeito é o guri notar que Yugi cresce (Yugi Faraó) e encolhe (Faraó Yugi).

**Yami Yugi** – Erik? Tudo bem? Parece até que viu um fantasma.

**Erik** – Você me parecia um pouco mais... mais...

**Yami Yugi** – Erik? O que está havendo?

**Erik** – Yugi...

**Yami Yugi** – Hei, relaxe!

**Erik** – Yugi... Olhe atrás de você!

Yugi olha para trás e vê um encapuzado que "surgira das trevas" e observava ambos.

**Yami Yugi** – Quem é você?

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** –...

**Erik** – Não sei, mas não gostei dele e vou meter bala!

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** –...

Se o encapuzado "surgiu das trevas" num beco, ele voltou para lá.

**Yami Yugi** – Pra onde ele foi?

**Erik** – No beco! Ele é meu!

Erik entra no beco. Quando Yugi vai entrar, vê que o amigo de cabelo verde-escuro cai numa armadilha.

**Erik** – Mas... Ué, tava aqui há um segundo!

**Yami Yugi** – Erik, volte já pra cá!

Mas antes que o garoto o fizesse, um grupo de encapuzados o cerca. Yugi entra no beco, para o qual os encapuzados abrem caminho. Quando Erik recua, é agarrado por trás e tem sua baioneta (faca militar) tomada e posicionada bem no seu pescoço.

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – É melhor não reagir, criança!

**Erik** –...

**Yami Yugi** – ERIK!

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – OPA! Mais um passo e é o último do seu amigo!

**Yami Yugi** – Ahhhh... Quem é você? O que você quer?

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Nosso mestre espera por vocês. Seu amigo de cabelo e olhos verde escuro é um aviador, e nos levará até onde mandarmos.

**Erik** –... Putz...

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Garoto, se eu te soltar, você coopera?

**Yami Yugi** –...

Yugi, os demais encapuzados e o agressor aguardam a resposta do jovem aviador. Não era lá o piloto perfeito, mas era perito em helicópteros.

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Pilota sim ou não?

**Erik** –...

**Yami Yugi** –...Erik...

**Erik** –...Eu... Farei o que mandar...

O agressor o solta. Erik e Yugi são levados até o estacionamento de uma loja perto dali. Lá, um helicóptero militar Mil MI-24 Hind aguarda todos.

Erik é posicionado de costas para a aeronave, e o encapuzado o informa:

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Muito bem, Erik cabelinho verde, preste muita atenção: este helicóptero agora é seu. Você vai voar até onde mandarmos. Mas é melhor não tentar gracinhas: temos um homem-bomba conosco que explodirá o helicóptero se você não obedecer. E caso você e seu amigo sobrevivam, suas namoradas não terão a mesma sorte. Olhe só isso!

O agressor então mostra a Erik uma foto que mostra Téa e Taís injuriadas.

Horrorizado, este sabiamente decide cooperar.

**Erik** –...Oh, não!

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Oh sim, e vai ficar pior ainda! Pilote!

**Erik** –...Se eu cooperar, você me promete que irá soltá-las?

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Prometo!

**Erik** –...Então ta... Dê-me um mapa, precisamos acertar a trajetória de vôo.

Erik e o encapuzado pegam um mapa. Enquanto combinam os planos de vôo, o Faraó começa a rezar pela segurança de Téa. Ele aproveita esse meio-tempo para refletir.

**Yami Yugi** – Yugi, você soube?

**Yugi** – Sim, Faraó, e estou preocupado!

**Yami Yugi** – Tenha calma, Yugi, eu garanto que tudo ficará bem.

**Yugi** – Mas eu não confio nesse cara aí, ele pode estar tramando algo!

**Yami Yugi** – Nem eu, mas não temos escolha! Olha, esse helicóptero pode ser nossa única ponte para salvar Téa. E esse moleque é o único aqui que sabe pilotar! Além do que, ele está procurando a amiga que é prima da Téa. Vamos dar uma chance a ele.

**Yugi** –...Certo. Espero que dê tudo certo.

Com o percurso pronto, Erik dá a última chamada para o embarque. A aeronave decola.

**CURIOSIDADE:** Os helicópteros Mil MI-24 Hind são de origem russa, projetados para atacarem alvos terrestres enquanto transportam tropas. Nesses helicópteros, o piloto e co-piloto, sentados um atrás do outro, ficam numa cabine que é isolada do resto da aeronave. Ninguém interromperia Erik, caso este quisesse refletir.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DuElOs & DuPlAs  
Parte 03  
**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_ Yugi Motoh e Erik Mizuno Andersom se unem numa busca pelas primas Téa Gardner e Taís Tsé Schenzou. Ambos suspeitam que ambas foram seqüestradas. A aparição de suspeitos encapuzados pode avançar ou retardar a busca. Erik pilota um helicóptero dos encapuzados, com Yugi a bordo. Subitamente, um encapuzado salta com Yugi da aeronave, seguidos por Erik (só que eles saltaram da aeronave em movimento!).

Téa está apavorada, e Taís está confusa. Ambas estão levemente feridas, mas choram muito. Uma vez que as armas usadas para agredi-las pertencem (ou pelo menos pertenciam) à Taís, a morena com um colete-a-prova-de-balas apanhou mais, por possuir poderio de fogo e capacidade de defesa superiores aos de Téa. Mas isso não significa que a ruiva escapou das mesmas coronhadas aplicadas na prima.

**Taís** –... Quem é você?...

**(indivíduo desconhecido)** – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Téa** –... E por que você está fazendo isso conosco?...

**(indivíduo desconhecido)** – Oh, não me apresentei? Pois bem, vocês não me conhecem, mas logo seus namorados me conhecerão, HAHAHAHAHA...

Erik pilota e começa a chorar: ele deu o maior duro para poder levantar Taís toda vez que ela caía. Ele temia que meses de dedicação encerrassem tragicamente, sendo tanto trabalho pra nada. Começava a chorar, obviamente sem ser ouvido.

**Erik** – É... Eu falhei... Á essas horas... Taís deve estar num caixão... Indo para o céu... E eu... Eu nem pude dar... Um último adeus a ela... Mas... Mas o quê... o...

Porém, foi justamente sua primeira lágrima que revelou uma falseta: na foto que recebeu, Téa e Taís sangravam muito. Aí está, o "sangue" na verdade eram rabiscos de BATON VERMELHO! O baton que Téa usava no encontro com Yugi.

**Erik** – Espere! Isso não é sangue, isso é... Isso é... BATON? Isso é baton? Isso não é sangue, mas... BATON?

O helicóptero sobrevoa uma floresta deserta que fica a 3000 milhas de distância de Domino City. Partindo de onde o helicóptero decolou, foram duas horas de viagem. Alguns minutos depois, o agressor de Erik abre a porta esquerda do teço-teco.

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – Nós já chegamos. Você vem comigo, Yugi!

**Yami Yugi** – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – GERÔNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

O encapuzado abre a porta, agarra Yami Yugi e com este desce de pára-quedas da aeronave ainda em movimento. Alguns segundos depois, Erik percebe a cena e salta da cabine do helicóptero, sem pousar este. A aeronave, sem piloto e com cabine inacessível, colide contra uma torre elétrica. Os demais encapuzados não percebem a cena e morrem a bordo do teco-teco.

Mas Erik não é burro: seu disco de duelo e pára-quedas estão dentro da mochila que carrega nas costas. De dentro desta, consegue abrir o pára-quedas, mas perde Yugi e o encapuzado de vista.

Téa e Taís são levadas até uma sala de controle, onde ambas testemunham o acidente com o helicóptero pilotado por Erik. Taís não tem mais forças para chorar e acaba enlouquecendo. Um dos encapuzados pega o fuzil M-16 que tomaram de Taís, e atira contra ela.

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** –...

**Taís** –... O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? ESQUECEU QUE PRECISA DE NÓS VIVAS PARA...

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – CALA A BOCA, CHINESA CAMUFLADA!

BLAM! (o encapuzado dispara o M-16 contra Taís)

**Taís** –... AGH... EEK... SEU... AAHHHH... AAGH!...

**Téa** – TAÍS!

**(indivíduo desconhecido)** – Vocês não me conhecem, mas eu conheço vocês! E sei que sua prima morena usa um colete-a-prova-de-balas. Ela vai se recuperar. LEVEM-NAS DAQUI!

Erik corre mais uma vez sem rumo, típico dele. Ele vê no chão sua baioneta, usada no começo da história. Quando recolhe a arma, nota que um homem o observa.

**Erik** – TE AFASTA, SEU IDIOTA CHAPADO!

**(indivíduo)** – O garoto, eu te conheço de algum lugar? Quem é você?

**Erik** – Quem sou eu não interessa!

**(indivíduo)** – É meio grosso e este seu olhar me assusta, e essas são características do famoso e cruel ODM, ou devo dizer "O DUELISTA MATADOR"?. Siga-me, fedelho. Isso é, se quer ter sua camuflada de volta, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE...

Do que ele estava falando? Erik não tinha a mínima idéia! O sujeito leva Erik até onde Yugi e o encapuzado aguardam. Adivinhe para quê?

**Erik** – Mas o quê...

**(indivíduos)** – HEHEHEHEHE... Permitem que nos apresentamos!

**(indivíduo encapuzado)** – EU SOU MARCKHOUN!

**(indivíduo)** – EU SOU CHED!

**Marckhoun** – Vocês não nos conhecem, mas sabemos de vocês!

**Ched** – Sabemos tudo sobre vocês dois! Faraó, piloto, duelista e... (Yugi ainda não contou a Erik quem ele é na verdade, lembram?)... E... Eu te conheço, camuflado?

**Marckhoun** – O nome dele é Erik, mas ele se denomina O Duelista Matador!

**Ched** – OK, Erik! Bem vindo ao nosso duelo em dupla.

**Erik** – Eu não trabalho em equipe, opero sozinho!

**Ched** – Eu não diria isso em seu lugar, Erik!

**Marckhoun** – Vamos lhes dizer onde estão a patricinha ruiva e a priminha fraca metida à valentona. Mas para isso devem vencer esse duelo. Nós chamamos de "Duelo-Vale-Tudo", e as regras são simples: vale-tudo mesmo! Cada dupla pode fazer vários lances com qualquer uma de suas cartas! Se um de vocês não tiver mais cartas para sacar ou ter seus Pontos de Vida zerados, a equipe toda perde!

**Ched** – E temos tudo preparado para vencer. Se vocês perderem, podem dizer adeus às suas musas. Mas não se preocupem, porque se vocês perderem este duelo, logo vão rever as suas namoradas, já que as vidas delas estão por um fio!

**Marckhoun** – Dúvidas ou não, vocês podem começar!

**Yami Yugi** – Está bem. É HORA DO DUELO!

**Erik** – Só vou duelar em equipe por que é necessário!

**Yami Yugi **– Erik, do que você está falando? Isso é um duelo decisivo! Eu preciso da sua ajuda e você da minha!

**Marckhoun** – Seu parceiro tem razão, Erik. A melhor arma no momento é trabalharem juntos. É claro, a menos que não gostem daquelas fedelhas.

**Erik** – Ta legal, vocês venceram! Eu começo! Se vale tudo, então tenho o direito de pôr um monstro virado para baixo, e invocar meu Dragão Verde de Olhos Negros em Modo de Ataque, e encerro minha jogada. ERIK 4000/DEF1900/ATK2500

**Yami Yugi** – Coloco uma carta virada para baixo, e invoco Beta, o Guerreiro Imã! YUGI 4000/DEF1600/ATK1700

**Ched** – Eu invoco Diani, a Guerreira Feroz! CHED 4000/DEF3500/ATK3500

**Marckhoun** – Coloco duas cartas viradas pra baixo. MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi **– Beta, o Guerreiro Imã, ataque! YUGI 4000

**Marckhoun** – Errado, ativo a carta mágica Máscara Espelhar! MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi** – MAS COMO? YUGI 3500

**Marckhoun** – HAHA, adivinhe de onde veio o nome "Espelhar"! Veio de "Espelho"! HAHAHAHAHAHA... MARCKHOUN 4000

Erik pensa consigo mesmo "Eu já não vi essas duas cartas?". Adivinhe de onde esses dois mercenários conseguiram essas cartas...

**Ched** – Tudo bem, minha vez: Diani, a Guerreira Feroz, sem misericórdia! CHED 4000

**Erik** – O QUÊ? MAS COMO! ERIK 3100

**Ched** – Ela despachou seu Dragão Verde de Olhos Negros mais rápido do que peru em dia de Ação de Graças! E sua hablidade especial manda todos os seus monstros a partir de 5 estrelas para o cemitério! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHED 4000

**Erik** – MALDITO! ERIK 3100

**Marckhoun** – HAHA, bom trabalho! Nosso baralho está preparado para acabar com você e seu amigo, Erik. Eu ativo a Carta... MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Ainda não, Marckhoun! Eu revelo minha carta mágica, a Restauração Mágica! Esta carta desfaz trapaças, e posso usá-la à vontade, pois uma vez que seja ativada, só vai para o Cemitério quando eu quiser! E minha Restauração Mágica acaba de salvar meu parceiro, trazendo todos os seus monstros a partir de 5 estrelas de volta! Erik, você precisa da minha ajuda mais do que pensa! YUGI 3500

**Erik** – "Ele tem razão! Preciso mesmo de ajuda!" Valeu Yugi! Tenho o controle novamente, Ched! Revelo meu monstro invertido: Fly Tiger! ERIK 3100/DEF 3000/ATK 2500

**Marckhoun** – "Acabo de descobrir que o baralho dessa criança é composto por cartas-monstro do tipo Máquina, como esse monstro-helicóptero." MARCKHOUN 4000

**Erik** – FLY TIGER, DETONE AQUELAS MACUMBAS! ERIK 3100

**Ched** – NÃO! Você destruiu minha Diani! CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – "Ele destruiu minha Carta Armadilha Buraco Negro! Sem ela não posso detonar esses dois de imediato! Só duelando então para vencê-los!" MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi **– BELO GOLPE! YUGI 3500

**Erik** – Valeu, Yugi! ERIK 3100

**Yami Yugi** – Essa foi a vez do meu parceiro, agora é a minha: ativo a carta Provisões de Emergência: mandando minha Restauração Mágica para o Cemitério, Provisões de Emergência me fornecerá 1000 Pontos de Vida. Agora, invoco meu guerreiro Mago Negro! Depois eu o coloco em Modo de Defesa que para defender meu parceiro. YUGI 4500/DEF 2500/ATK 2500

**Erik** – Grande idéia, Yugi! ERIK 3100

**Ched** – Me ajude, Marckhoun, esses dois aí são mais espertos que... CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – Pode deixar, Ched! Eu ainda quero dar uma surra nesses moleques, e o farei, DESDE QUE PARE COM ESSAS METÁFORAS! MARCKHOUN 4000

**Ched** – Tudo bem! Mais fácil que pegar doce de um bebê foi pegar as cartas daquela chinesa... CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – QUER CALAR ESSA BOCA, CHED, SEU LINGUARUDO TAGARELA FEDIDO SARMENTO DUMA FIGA? E QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR COM ESSAS METÁFORAS? MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi** – "Do que eles estão falando? E como assim "daquela chinesa"? Qual será o plano deles?" YUGI 3500

**Erik** – "SABIA!" Yugi, eles pegaram as cartas da Taís! ERIK 3100

Vale lembrar que Taís Tsé Schenzou é de origem chinesa.

**Marckhoun** – Bem observado, Erik! MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi **– "Essa não! Temos que impedi-los, ou pode ser que nunca mais encontramos Téa e Taís! Mas como?" YUGI 4500

**Ched** – Valeu a tentativa de nos derrotarem, pirralhos! Coloco um monstro virado para baixo! CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – HAHA, BOM TRABALHO! OBSERVEM ESTA CARTA QUE SIMBOLIZA A REBELDIA DE SUA AMIGUINHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EU INVOCO O TORMENTO DOS FEITIÇOS, FADA ASSASSINA! MARCKHOUN 4000/DEF 3500/ATK 4000

**Erik** – NÃO, ME DIGA QUE ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! ERIK 3100

**Téa** – Taís! Taís! Taís, acorde! Por favor, acorde!

**Taís** –... UH... AAHH... Ui...

**Téa** – Ah meu Deus, você está ferida! Ta se sentindo bem, Taís?

**Taís** –... Estou, eu tô ouvindo sinos... Ai, parece até que briguei contra uma navalha...

**Téa** – Uma navalha não, um fuzil!

**Taís** – "Droga, meu M-16!"... É, ou o cara é ruim de mira ou meu colete segurou a bala...

**Téa** –... Eu voto na segunda opção...

**Taís** –... Hmmm, sei não...

**Téa** –... Taís, estou ficando assustada...

**Taís** –... Eu também, Téa. Eu também...

Téa e Taís se abraçam, chorando. Elas acabam adormecendo de tanto chorar.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DuElOs & DuPlAs**

**Parte 04**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_ Yugi Motoh e Erik Mizuno Andersom devem duelar contra uma dupla de duelistas mercenários, Ched e Marckhoun. Erik insiste que opera sozinho, e começou mal seu duelo. A dupla aliada descobre que as cartas dos mercenários na verdade pertencem a Taís Tsé Schenzou, prima materna de Téa Gardner. Ched e Marckhoun desfrutam do chamado "Duelo-Vale-Tudo". Não é lá o Jogo das Sombras, mas sem dúvida é o pior fora do Reino das Trevas.

Alguma sugestão para uma nova jogada? Melhor que sim, porque Erik e Yugi estão levando a maior paulada!

**Erik** – Puta que pariu, essa fada vai me arregaçar todinho! Junto com meus pontos de vida! ERIK 3100

**Marckhoun** – Vocês estão acabados! Fada Assassina, ataque! MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi ** – Ela é mais poderosa que meu Mago Negro! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – '''Diabos! Ele despachou meu Fly Ttiger!''' Hei, isso é trapaça! Você está usando uma carta roubada! Essa jogada não vale! ERIK 2000

**Ched **– Ora, fedelho, se esqueceu? Isso é um Vale-Tudo, lembra? Aliás, você e seu parceiro deviam comemorar, pois não podem deter nosso monstro supremo! Essa fadinha... CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – Eles já conhecem esse monstro, Ched! E nosso exército lhes darão duas passagens só de ida e sem volta para o Domínio das Trevas, onde suas namoradas devem estar aguardando por vocês, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... MARCKHOUN 4000

**Ched **– Então, Matador e Faraó, vejam só o que nós podemos e faremos com vocês dois, para aprenderem a nunca mais nos subestimarem! CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – Isso mesmo, Ched! Façam suas jogadas! MARCKHOUN 4000

Erik é um cara legal, mas é um tanto burrinho. Yugi é quem percebe algo estranho no duelo.

**Yugi** – Faraó, tem alguma coisa errada!

**Yami Yugi** – Eu diria muita coisa errada, Yugi. A começar que o baralho destes caras não são deles, são de outra pessoa. Em segundo lugar, por que eles usariam apenas monstros fortes ou com incríveis habilidades especiais?

**Yugi** – Eu já vi Taís duelando, e ela sempre guarda um monstro especial para virar o jogo.

**Yami Yugi** – Pois é, e temos um truque aqui para nos livrarmos deste monstro.

Yugi dá um breve resumo do significado do Coração das Cartas a Erik. O aviador mirim hesita em acreditar neste fato. Mas será que é o que ele faz? Erik se concentra, deixando evidente que depositará toda a sua fé no Coração das Cartas. Sucesso total.

**Erik** – '''Coração das Cartas? Pelo que vejo não são muitos os que acreditam nisso, assim como uns não acreditam em Deus. Eu acredito em Deus! Quer Ele que eu esteja aqui. Bom, então não deve ser difícil crer no Coração das Cartas do Yugi...''' Se preparem, pois aí vou eu! Saco uma carta, que é...

A carta que Erik saca é o Pote da Ganância, que lhe permite sacar mais duas cartas. Sacou duas Armadilhas, e das suas favoritas. Ele jura que essas cartas estavam espalhadas pelo baralho. Yugi pôde notar no rosto de Erik a satisfação com as cartas.

**Yami Yugi** – Vejo que se deu bem com seus lances. Acredite, é o Coração das Cartas! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Aham, era exatamente o que eu queria. Coloco minhas duas cartas viradas pra baixo! ERIK 2000

**Marckhoun** – Eu saco e ativo a carta mágica Interrogatório! MARCKHOUN 4000

**Erik** – Quando encerrarmos nossas jogadas, devemos adivinhar o monstro invertido, e se acertamos, o destruímos. ERIK 2000

**Marckhoun** – Como você sabe? MARCKHOUN 4000

**Erik** – Se eu contar, não vai acreditar. ERIK 2000

**Marckhoun** – Certo. Fada Assassina, ataque direto! MARCKHOUN 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Para defender meu parceiro e nossos pontos de vida, eu ativo essa carta aqui, Força do Espelho! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Uma das minhas armadilhas favoritas. O feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro. ERIK 2000

**Marckhoun** – FRESCOS DO CARALHO!!!!! MARCKHOUN 2500

**Ched **– Marckhoun, mesmo com a Fada Assassina destruída, temos uma chance! Temos o Interrogatório! E eles encerraram a jogada deles! CHED 3000

**Marckhoun** – Certo, Ched! Adivinhem nosso monstro invertido! MARCKHOUN 2500

**Erik** – Esse é fácil! É um monstro-helicóptero, mais precisamente, o Little-Bird! ERIK 2000

E acertou. É o melhor monstro de Taís. Ela só o usa quando necessário. Possui X000 pontos, e recebe 1000 pontos de ataque e defesa por cada carta na mão de quem o invocou. Quando destruído, prejudica seu dono em 2000 pontos de vida, a menos que seja destruído pela carta Interrogatório, quando o prejuízo é de 500 pontos.

**Ched **– Que bosta! CHED 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Na mosca! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – lol, levei a melhor! \o/ ERIK 2000

**Marckhoun** – Não comemore antes da hora, pivetes! MARCKHOUN 2500

**Erik** – Não é por isso não, é que eu revelo minha segunda carta, Ladrão das Tumbas! Ele me faz usar uma carta sua contra você! Escolho este teco-teco escuro, o mesmíssimo Little-Bird! ERIK 2000/DEF X000 / ATK X000

**Yami Yugi** – E ele recebe 1000 pontos de vida por cada carta na mão de meu parceiro, caso não saibam! E por precaução, coloco uma carta virada pra baixo. YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Peraí! Comecei com 6, fiquei com 5, depois 4... Então... ERIK 2000/DEF 4000 / ATK 4000

Isso mesmo. Agora, Erik pode acabar este duelo quando quiser. Ao que parece, Taís foi raptada, teve seu baralho e armas tomados, mas não foi capaz de avisar Marckhoun e Ched sobre seu monstro-helicóptero. Ou eles é que não quiseram ouvi-la. Marckhoun então se lembra de quando obrigou Taís a lhe dar seu baralho. Ela comentou algo sobre não usar o Little-Bird. Outra fraqueza é que este monstro é cego, e o duelista deve concentrar-se nele e no duelo para que o Little-Bird saiba o que está fazendo. E obviamente, Marckhoun ameaçou Taís de morte, caso ela não calasse a boca. Ela obedeceu e teve a vida poupada. Mas por quanto tempo? Falando nelas...

**(indivíduo desconhecido)** – Acordem, garotas! O espetáculo vai começar! E percam as esperanças de serem salvas pelos seus namorados! Vocês duas pertencem a mim agora! Últimas palavras:

**Taís** –... Por favor, seja gentil!

**Téa** –...Nós somos quebráveis!...

Erik está se divertindo no seu primeiro Duelo-Vale-Tudo em duplas. Mas ele não pode se esquecer do que realmente tem de fazer!

**Erik** – Coloco uma carta virada pra baixo, a sacrifico, e recebo 1000 pontos de vida para torrar com Provisões de Emergência. Saco uma nova carta mágica, Armadura de Carbono! Equipo meu Little-Bird com essa carta. O preço? 500 pontos de vida. A propósito, como já sabemos, uma carta nova são mais 1000 pontos pro meu maquinário. Vocês agora verão porque nunca se deve mexer com quem ta quieto! ERIK 2500/DEF 5000 / ATK 5000

**Ched **– Eu assumo a defesa por Marckhoun, além do que, você me irritou mesmo, Erik Matador! Toma essa! TUFÃO MÍSTICO DO ESPAÇO! E EU O USO NO SEU LITTLE-BIRD! CHED 2500

**Erik** – Puta merda, me esqueci completamente deste tipo de carta!... ERIK 2500

**Marckhoun** – Que moleque vacilão... MARCKHOUN 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Erik!! YUGI 4500

**Ched **– E uso outra carta, Monstro que Renasce! Trago de volta minha guerreira Diani, e a mando atacá-lo diretamente! CHED 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Não, porque eu ativo o Ataque Negado! YUGI 4500

O meliante que ameaça as primas Téa e Taís empunha uma granada quando recebe uma chamada via rádio. Estão dizendo que Marckhoun e Ched estão em apuros. Este manda acionar os alarmes. Logo, toda a defesa do ambiente é acionada. Ninguém entra ou sai. O sujeito recolhe a granada e abandona as prisioneiras.

Mas Erik está rindo. Por que será?

**Erik** – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, é isso aí, Yugi! Você viu que estes pés-de-chinelo não me deram outra opção. Agora, é só uma questão de tempo... ERIK 2500

**Ched** – Por que você está rindo, cretino sarmento?!?!?!? CHED 2500

**Erik** – Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendemos na 5ª série é que não existe nada neste mundo sem carbono. Como conseqüência deste detalhe... ERIK 2500/DEF 5000/ATK 5000

**Marckhoun** – Hein? Mm... É verdade! Carbono! Armadura de Carbono! Aqui está uma carta invertida pra vocês, seus merdinhas MARCKHOUN 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Mago Negro, destrua aquela carta! YUGI 4500/DEF 2500 / ATK2500

**Ched** – Estúpido! Essa carta é a Ceifadora de Almas! Ela tira 2000 pontos do monstro que eu quiser, e eu escolho o Little-Bird. CHED 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Eu sinto muito, Erik! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Tudo bem, acontece... ERIK 2500/DEF 3000 / ATK 3000

**Ched** – Sabe, li sobre você. E to te estranhando! Já é a 7ª vez que você baixa a guarda. Os relatos dizem que isso nunca lhe ocorre. CHED 2500

**Marckhoun** – Eu sei qual o seu problema! TTS! É isso! Sem aquela chinesa, você não vai a lugar nenhum! Tem que estar sempre com ela, não? MARCKHOUN 2500

**Ched** – Que fofo, está sofrendo pela amada. Bem, se desistir deste duelo, poderá revê-la no Reino das Sombras, onde vagarão sem rumo por toda a eternidade. E Erik não é o único com problemas! Yugi, você é outro! CHED 2500

**Erik** – Apelando para o lado psicológico. Putz, é a última coisa que eu preciso... ERIK 2500

**Marckhoun** – Você era um colegial solitário, todos te menosprezavam, exceto uma ruiva gostosa, que te respeitava, e muito. Aí você um dia lhe retribui o favor, salvando a vida dela de um assaltante. E eu era o motorista de fuga do meliante. Só pude ver um cara de terno azul caminhando com aquela ruiva. Tentei perseguir vocês dois, mas alguém disparou uma bazuca contra meu carro. Escapei do incêndio e tempos depois descobri meu agressor. Era você, Erik! MARCKHOUN 2500

**Ched** – Não é a toa que te chamam de "O Duelista Matador", porque você realmente é um matador. Bem, parece que o Faraó foi destituído, e o matador "foi matado"! CHED 2500

**Erik** – O certo é "foi morto". ERIK 2500

**Ched** – Tentei rimar. CHED 2500

**Marckhoun** – Péssima rima. MARCKHOUN 2500

**Ched** – Sou ruim em Gramática. CHED 2500

Erik logo revela seu maior defeito: ele é neurastênico, ou seja, enfurece fácil.

**Erik** – Já acabaram? Que bom! Agora é minha vez de acabar com vocês! Existem vários jeitos de abalar um adversário! Abrir velhas feridas psicologicamente, pffff, por favor! Vocês merecem um 10 pela originalidade! ERIK 2500

**Marckhoun** – Aonde quer chegar com isso? MARCKHOUN 2500

**Erik** – Se eu sou um "matador matado", então me peguem, protótipos de terneiro mamão! Eu estou esperando! ERIK 2500

**Ched** – Como é que é? CHED 2500

**Erik** – Pararam para pensar que se eu quisesse acabar com vocês eu já o teria feito? Espero que sim! Coloco 3 cartas viradas pra baixo e encerro minha jogada! ERIK 2500

**Yami Yugi** – '''Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Essa jogada do Erik é precipitada e egoísta também! E isso só está comprometendo mais ainda a nossa vitória e as vidas da Téa e da Taís!''' YUGI 4500

**Marckhoun** – Saque só este monstro: Aracnídeo Rosado! Posso mandar essa aranha atacá-los diretamente... MARCKHOUN 2500/DEF 2000/ATK 2500

**Ched** –...Porque eu tenho a Benção do Arco-Íris, que forma uma ponte até vocês! CHED 2500

**Marckhoun** – Aracnídeo Rosado, atacar! MARCKHOUN 2500

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DuElOs & DuPlAs**

**Parte 05**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_ Erik Mizuno Andersom perde completamente a paciência no Duelo-Vale-Tudo. Ele e Yugi Motoh obtém certa vantagem sobre seus adversários, mas o tempo está contra eles. Téa Gardner e Taís Tsé Schenzou estão enfraquecendo, e pior pode ocorrer a qualquer hora.

**Marckhoun** – Aracnídeo Rosado, atacar! MARCKHOUN 2500

**Erik** – Houston, decolando... ERIK 2500

**Marckhoun** – Quê? Mas que porra é essa? MARCKHOUN 2500

**Erik** – Armadilha. Despacho Espacial. Manda seu monstro pro espaço, tirando-o de cena. Em troca disso, posso ocultar qualquer monstro em campo, trazendo-o de volta ao mandar a carta Despacho Espacial pro Cemitério. Escolho o Little-Bird. Tem mais de onde veio essa. ERIK 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Enquanto isso, meu Mago Negro destrói seu arco-íris e o ataca diretamente, Ched! YUGI 4500/DEF 2500 / ATK2500

**Ched** – Eu? Mas eu... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CHED 500

**Erik** – Com este grito você parece um traveco, Ched. ERIK 2500

**Ched** – Traveco? CHED 500

**Marckhoun** – ELE TE CHAMOU DE TRAVESTI!! HAHAHAHAHA... MARCKHOUN 2500

**Ched** – Tra... O quê? Ah é, é? CHED 500

**Yami Yugi** – '''Agora eu entendi o que Erik está fazendo! Ele está fingindo duelar sozinho para acabar com o trabalho em equipe entre Marckhoun e Ched! E conseguiu!''' Eu coloco meu Mago Negro em modo de Defesa. YUGI 4500

**Ched** – Estou sem estratégias! CHED 500

**Marckhoun** – Eu também. Então, encerro minha jogada, seus merdinhas! MARCKHOUN 2500

**Marckhoun** – Por que meus pontos caíram?!?!?!? MARCKHOUN 2000

**Yami Yugi** – É a habilidade especial do Aracnídeo Rosado: se você encerra sua jogada sem ter pego uma carta mágica e uma armadilha do seu cemitério, a diferença entre os pontos de ataque e defesa são descontadas nos seus pontos de vida! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Devia ter pedido a Taís as instruções deste baralho. Magia se combate com magia. Revelo minha segunda carta, Mago Frustrado. Ele destrói uma carta mágica do seu lado do campo e traz uma Armadilha do meu cemitério direto pra minha mão. ERIK 2500

**Ched** – OS PONTOS DE VIDA DO LITTLE-BIRD AUMENTAM EM 2000!!! CHED 500

**Yami Yugi** – Não porque ele não está aqui. YUGI 4500

**Erik** – E a carta que volta pra mim é o Ladrão das Tumbas! Trago o Aracnídeo Rosado e o sacrifico. Agora pego uma carta mágica e armadilha do meu cemitério e não recebo prejuízo algum. ERIK 2500

**Erik** – Beleza! Minha carta mágica é a Rebelião das Máquinas! Ela traz para a minha mão todos os meus monstros do tipo máquina, não importa onde estejam. Coloco esse exército em modo de Defesa, menos este aqui: Medevac! Este monstro-helicóptero traz para mim todas as cartas que estão com meu adversário mas que não pertencem a ele. ERIK 2500/DEF 500 /ATK 500

Erik não citou que o Medevac ataca diretamente os baralhos dos adversários. As cartas de Taís que estão com os mercenários literalmente voam das mãos de Marckhoun e Ched para as mãos de Erik e Yugi.

**Ched** – NÃO PODE SER!!!! CHED 500

**Erik** – SIM, PODE!!! ESSE GOLPE FOI PELAS MENINAS, CHED!!! ERIK 2500

**Erik** – E agora eu invoco meu Viking Revoltado, e sua habilidade especial me permite trazer uma carta mágica de onde eu quiser direto pro campo. Sacrifico essa 3ª carta invertida e ativo Provisões de Emergência. Encerro minha partida. ERIK 3500

**Yugi** – Belos lances, Erik! Agora é minha vez: Coloco uma carta virada para baixo e encerro minha jogada! YUGI 4500

**Marckhoun** – Olhe só o que você fez, Ched! MARCKHOUN 2000

**Ched** – Eu? O que foi que eu fiz, Marckhoun? CHED 500

**Marckhoun** – Eu te falei que Erik é o rei das ciladas, e que você não devia ter usado o Little-Bird! E você não me ouviu! É isso o que aconteceu! MARCKHOUN 2000

**Ched** – Não, eu te falei do Little-Bird! Já Taís é quem falou do guri, e faça o favor de FECHAR A BUZINA, Marckhoun? CHED 500

**Yugi e Erik** – Ched, é "Fechar a matraca", e não "Fechar a buzina". ERIK 3500/YUGI 4500

**Marckhoun e** **Ched** – Calem a boca, não se metam! MARCKHOUN 2000/CHED 500

Enquanto Ched e Marckhoun discutem, Erik e Yugi preparam um Cheque-Mate.

Num prédio longe dali, todos são notificados da supremacia de Erik. Téa e Taís são vendadas e levadas a um bunker subterrâneo. A perda de consciência bate na porta das garotas.

**Téa** – Ah... Água... Eu preciso de... De... Água... Só um pouquinho...

**Taís** –...Água... E um médico... Ah!...

Quando elas chegam a uma das salas do bunker, ambas recebem um copo d'água para se hidratarem. Com suas mãos amarradas juntas, as meninas, ainda vendadas, são deixadas no recinto escuro. Ambas choram, enquanto gritam pelos rapazes. Ambas são amordaças e confinadas no recinto, trancadas a 7 chaves.

O Faraó e o Matador preparam o Cheque ("Minha próxima jogada mata o teu Rei" no xadrez). Ched e Marckhoun sacam a jogada, e unem o que sobrou de seus verdadeiros baralhos para vencerem!

**Ched** – Espertinhos! CHED 500

**Marckhoun** – Olhem só: vou ativar a Carta Armadilha Artilharia Alternativa! MARCKHOUN 2000

**Yami Yugi** – '''Droga! Era a nossa jogada!''' YUGI 4500

**Erik** – E agora, Yugi? Eles descobriram! ERIK 3500

**Yami Yugi** – Então faremos o que costumam dizer, Erik: "VAMOS COMBATER MANO-A-MANO!" YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Sério? Mas eu não posso... E-e-e-e-eu... ERIK 3500

**Yami Yugi** – ERIK, AS MENINAS DEPENDEM DESSA JOGADA! YUGI 4500

**Erik** –... Ok... Então, ativo a Carta Armadilha Artilharia Alternativa! ERIK 3500

**Marckhoun e Erik** – É TUDO OU NADA! VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS! PREPAREM-SE! MARCKHOUN 4000/ERIK 3500

**Yami Yugi e Ched** – ESTOU PRONTO PARA O SEU GOLPE! CHED 500/YUGI 4500

A carta Artilharia Alternativa dispara 10 mísseis, um do lado do outro. Após 10 segundos, cada monstro é destruído por 2 ou 3 mísseis. Obviamente, isso afeta a pontuação de vida. No entanto, esse bombardeio pode ser evitado.

Téa e Taís estão ferradas! Estão desidratadas, confusas e enfraqueceram muito, perdendo assim a consciência. Façamos uma conhecida comparação: os maiores incêndios sempre começam com pequeninas labaredas.

O limite de 10s acabou: as Cartas Armadilha Artilharia Alternativa são ativadas. 20 mísseis sobem do campo. Mas tudo o que sobe desce! Com menos de 10 segundos para o impacto, Yugi faz a sua jogada mais traiçoeira! Para os mercenários, claro!

**Marckhoun** – Percam as esperanças de salvarem suas namoradas! Últimas palavras, Faraó: MARCKHOUN 2000

**Yami Yugi** – Muito bem, minhas últimas palavras são: Ativar Carta Mágica Trombadinha Esperto! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Aonde chegará assim, Yugi? ERIK 3500

**Yami Yugi** – Marckhoun e Ched não estão a fim de ouvir, então aqui vai a minha idéia, Erik: o Trombadinha Esperto me permite escolher qualquer carta, não importa onde esteja. YUGI 4500

O Trombadinha Esperto pega uma das cartas de Taís na mão de Erik. A carta escolhida é:

**Marckhoun** – O que é isso? MARCKHOUN 2000

**Yami Yugi** – Meu Trombadinha Esperto pegou a Carta Mágica Curva do Míssil! Conte mais sobre essa carta, Erik! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – Até onde sei, essa carta faz na hora H os mísseis da carta Artilharia Alternativa mudarem de direção. E agora, Yugi? ERIK 3500

**Yami Yugi**– O Feitiço voltou-se contra o feiticeiro, Erik! YUGI 4500

**Erik** – De novo? ERIK 3500

**Yami Yugi**– De novo! YUGI 4500

**Marckhoun e** **Ched** – O QUÊ?????? MARCKHOUN 2000/CHED 500

**Yami Yugi e Erik** – CHEQUE-MATE! ERIK 3500/YUGI 4500

**Marckhoun** – MALDIÇÃO!!!!! MALDITOS!!!!! TRAPACEIROS!!!! CANALHAS!!!!!!! MARCKHOUN 800

**Ched** – NNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!... CHED 0

**Marckhoun** – EU AINDA ESTOU DE PÉ! MARCKHOUN 800

**Yami Yugi**– Hei, isso é contra as regras! Lembra? Se o Ched perde, você também perde, Marckhoun! YUGI 4500

**Marckhoun** – Isso é Vale-Tudo! O que esperava?!?!?!? MARCKHOUN 800

**Erik** – Eu espera descartar a carta Despacho Espacial pagar 1000 pontos de vida pela hospedagem do meu Little-Bird, lembram? Sacrifico todos os meus monstros em campo para invocar minha fera suprema! E como tenho 2 novas cartas na mão... ERIK 2500/DEF 5000 / ATK 5000

**Marckhoun** – CARALHO!!! 5000 PONTOS!!!! MARCKHOUN 800

**Erik** – Little-Bird, ataque com suas Chamas do Inferno!!! ERIK 2500/DEF 5000 / ATK 5000

**Marckhoun** – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... MARCKHOUN 800

A estratégia funciona: Marckhoun e Ched pederam. Mas antes que Erik e Yugi soubessem do paradeiro das meninas, Marckhoun saca sua pistola C-96 Mauser e atira contra Ched. Uma bala. Cabeça. Morte instantânea.

**Marckhoun** – Desistam, rapazes! Vocês nunca conseguirão o que querem!

**Yami Yugi** – O quê?

**Marckhoun** – As primas Téa Gardner e Taís Tsé Schenzou confiaram em vocês. Vocês as traíram! Vocês as mataram!

Marckhoun atira em si mesmo com a própria C-96. Cabeça. 1 bala. Morte instantânea. Erik tenta reviver o mercenário suicida, mas fracassa.

**Erik** –... O desgraçado está morto!

**Yami Yugi** –... Oh, não!

**Erik** –... Nunca mais encontraremos as garotas! Ele tinha razão, Yugi! NÓS MATAMOS NOSSAS PRÓPRIAS AMIGAS! DROGAA!!!!!!!

**Yami Yugi** –... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!

**Erik** –... Nunca me perdoaram por meus atos, e isso só agravará meu caso!!!

O poderoso-chefão verifica as garotas e anuncia que se Marckhoun e Ched perderem o duelo, Téa e Taís perdem a vida. Ambas as primas tinham passado por uma sessão de tortura, da qual reagiram criticamente mal.

Após a sessão, Téa foi atendida sob a suspeita de uma parada cardíaca. Seu corpo liberou adrenalina excessiva decorrente do medo.

Morfina para recuperá-la.

O sistema respiratório de Taís levou tempo para se recuperar da dolorosa sessão, afetando a respiração.

Nebulização de oxigênio para recuperá-la.

As primas no entanto não escapam da desidratação e do ambiente frio. Mas estando amordaçadas e confinadas, não podem pedir socorro. Erik é o único médico (melhor ainda, médico de combate) por lá. Yugi, Erik, corram! As meninas não agüentarão muito tempo!

Erik chuta o terreno até chutar algo metálico. É só um monte de folhas e galhos que escondiam um helicóptero na clareira onde ocorreu o duelo. Imaginem qual tamanha fora a surpresa de Erik quando reconheceu a aeronave.

**Erik** – YUGI! Isso não é só um helicóptero! É um Kawasaki BK-117, uma das mais eficientes ambulâncias aéreas existentes, no Japão e na Europa!

**Yami Yugi** – Você pode me dizer o que isso significa?

**Erik** – Significa, Yugi, que ainda há uma esperança! Entendeu?

Dentro do BK-117, Erik encontra pranchetas com mapas, trajetórias de vôo, anotações, briefing de missão e possíveis debriefings. Na prancheta, assinaturas de Marckhoun Sbojom, Ched Kubanacan e Inigo Rangoog. Erik conclui que Marckhoun e Ched trabalhavam para Inigo Rangoog. Então não havia mais mistério: o poderoso-chefão por trás do seqüestro de Téa e Taís chama-se Inigo Rangoog!

**Erik** – Assim, ele torna-se criminoso e, como qualquer criminoso, Inigo Rangoog deve ser detido!

**Yami Yugi** – Então, quanto mais rápido chegarmos até Inigo Rangoog, mais rápido salvamos as garotas, correto, Erik?

**Erik** – NADA DISSO! A redenção de Rangoog e o resgate de Téa e Taís devem ser simultâneos! As meninas estão em sérios apuros, e só nós é que podemos salvá-las!

**Yami Yugi** –...Então, quando partimos?

**Erik** – Imediatamente!

Erik dá a partida aos motores e rotores do BK-117. 5min depois, a aeronave decola da clareira. O tempo começa a correr!

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DuElOs & DuPlAs**

**Parte 06**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_ Erik Mizuno Andersom e Yugi Motoh vencem seus adversários (dois mercenários), mas estes se suicidam, atrasando o resgate. Eles partem num helicóptero BK-117 prefixo N427MR que estava escondido. Téa Gardner e Taís Tsé Schenzou estão em estado crítico. Em sua velocidade máxima, o N427MR levará 10 minutos para chegar ao local indicado por mapas em uma prancheta deixada na aeronave.

O desconhecido agora identificado Inigo se dirige até as prisioneiras. Eis que os alarmes soam: uma aeronave se aproxima.

**Inigo** – Isso, fiquem boas de saúde! Não vão querer morrer antes da hora!

**Inigo** – OPA! Só um minuto! Vou falar pelo rádio e depois vejo vocês. Até mais tarde, gatinhas!...

**Inigo** – _O que é agora?_

**Comparsa** – _Senhor, AERONAVE!_

**Inigo** – _OK, estou indo!_

**Inigo** – Problemas garotas. Meus comparsas viram uma aeronave. Eu já volto. E não vão se agitar, hein?

Inigo deixa as meninas, as quais começam a gemer. Téa e Taís precisam agüentar um pouco mais, pois a cavalaria está a caminho! E melhor, pelo ar, onde se deslocam mais rápido! As câmeras de vigilância locais detectam um BK-117 de numeração N427MR, mas estas não têm Zoom suficiente para identificar os pilotos. Inigo e seus homens estão confiantes que Erik e Yugi perderam o duelo.

Os mercenários de Inigo tentam contatar a aeronave pelo rádio, mas ninguém responde. Erik e Yugi sabem que possuem uma voz mais fina que Marckhoun e Ched, o que pode denunciá-los. O jeito é ignorar o rádio. Um coordenador em terra solicita que o BK-117 pouse próximo à central de comunicações. Descendo por vias subterrâneas, indo pela trilha certa, pode-se achar o esconderijo de Inigo e, em algum lugar escuro, as aprisionadas primas Téa e Taís. O helicóptero se aproxima, mas há um problema:

Pelo jeito do vôo está claro que o BK-117 não pousará no local determinado. Ele está sobrevoando uma clareira e nela pousa. Todos perdem contato com a aeronave. Uma equipe é enviada para investigar o estranho pouso, enquanto que Inigo se esconde no bunker. O campo de pouso é uma clareira 300m atrás do prédio, porém a aeronave está fora de vista dos soldados de Inigo. Só pode ser vista por satélites. A equipe volta e aciona os alarmes de intrusos, mas é tarde demais: Erik e Yugi já estão entrando no bunker.

**Erik** – Problemas! Nos viram!

**Yami Yugi** – Droga! E agora, Erik?

**Erik** – Separar! Vou pra esquerda, você vai pra direita!

**Yami Yugi** – Certo!

Ambos se separam, mas estão sem rumo: Yugi é o único duelista aliado, e Erik era o guia deste! Logo, Yugi se depara com alguém: é Inigo! O inimigo! 

**Inigo** – Saudações, Yami Yugi! Ou devo dizer Faraó? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Yami Yugi** – Certo, e você é Inigo Rangoog!

**Inigo** – Como soube? EPA! Espera um minutinho aí! Erik Andersom! O Sr Andersom foi meu melhor aluno na Academia Preparatória Rosjosk, na península de Kamchatka! Até ofereci a mão de minha filha em casamento, mas ele preferiu uma chinesa chorona e fraca...

Inigo mostra a Yugi 12 telas de câmeras de vigilância: a primeira mostra Téa, a segunda mostra Taís, e as outras 10 acompanham Erik. Uma dessas 10 telas mostra Erik cercado pelos mercenários de Inigo. A missão de resgate torna-se impossível. O garoto possui arsenal pesado e colete-a-prova-de-balas, mas não é invencível. Agora são 4 motivos para Yugi se preocupar: as primas Téa e Taís, o amigo Erik e o inimigo Inigo .

**Inigo** – Eu desafio você para um duelo, Yami Yugi! Veja: meus homens estão até guiando seu amigo, porque todos sabemos que vocês vão perder! HAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Yami Yugi** – Eu aceito seu desafio com a promessa de soltar meus amigos caso eu vença! Ou seja, se eu vencer, terá que deixar Erik sair com Téa e Taís vivas!

**Inigo** – Como quiser, mas, se EU vencer, vocês estarão acabados! Se você ama tanto sua ruivinha, então vamos começar, Yami Yugi! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Como quiser: É HORA DO DUELO!!!!!! YUGI 4000

Acelere o passo, Erik! Você não tem muito tempo! Você tem que correr se quiser cumprir com a missão de resgate! E nem pense em baixar a guarda pela 8ª vez! Prestou atenção?

**Erik** – '''Eu não confio nem um pouco nesses caras! Mas isso é estranho: sou o inimigo, mas eles não atacam! Deve ser uma cilada!'''

Os comparsas instruem Erik, pedem para ele sentir-se à vontade. Eles informam uma senha necessária para abrir a porta do local onde as primas estão aprisionadas. Logo você verá a senha...

Erik lança uma granada de fragmentação a cada corredor que deixa. Ele não quer ser pego quando concluir a missão de resgate. Os comparsas de Inigo estão nos corredores da morte (deu para entender o trocadilho?).

Mas Erik é meio burrinho mesmo, pois as granadas que lança estão enfraquecendo as paredes do bunker subterrâneo.

**Inigo** – Marckhoun e Ched já devem ter lhe explicado as regras de um duelo vale-tudo! Vou resumir: vale-tudo mesmo! E eu começo: invoco o Mago Torpedeiro em Modo de Defesa! INIGO 4000/ATK 2050/DEF 2000

**Yami Yugi** – Coloco uma carta virada para baixo e invoco o Beta, o Guerreiro Imã. YUGI 4000/ATK 2500/DEF 2500

**Erik **– Bem, creio que a saída está limpa. E essa porta deve ser bem recheada... Ah, sim! Digitar a senha: se não me engano, eles disseram "I-U-G-U-I--EH--U-M--O-T-A-R-I-O".

No display aparece a senha "I-U-G-U-I--EH--U-M--O-T-A-R-I-O" seguido da mensagem "Y-U-G-I--É--U-M--O-T-Á-R-I-O". Erik se apóia na porta, que abre, derrubando o garoto (o único motivo ótimo para não se apoiar nas portas dos ônibus ).

**Erik **– "Yugi É Um Otário"? Nossa, tem gente famosa por aqui, misericórdiaaaaaaaa...

PLOFT (Bela queda... )

**Inigo** – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BRINCADEIRA DE CRIANÇA! EU PONHO MEU PODEROSO DEFENSOR FLY TIGER EM MODO DE DEFESA!!!!!!! INIGO 4000/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

**Yami Yugi** – Valeu Inigo, mas já conheço este daí. YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Como?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Eu ativo a Carta Mágica Falha Impontual, que mantém todos os meus pontos mesmo com meu monstro destruído. Presentinho de uma amiga. YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Ah, cale essa boca e duele, seu insolente! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Logo veremos quem vai se calar, Inigo. YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Sim, e eu já vejo um piloto habilidoso e sua musa fraca morrendo junto com uma linda ruivinha abandonada pelo seu precioso Faraó de 5000 anos! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – É melhor se preocupar com este duelo primeiro, Inigo! YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – E o que acha que estou fazendo, duelando ou enrolando? INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Sei lá, to esperando sua jogada faz alguns minutos! YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Muito bem, aqui vai: eu coloco o Fly Tiger em Modo de Ataque! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Essa jogada vai falhar. Já usaram essa tática. YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Duvido muito... Me prove! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Ok. Eu ativo a Carta Mágica Testamento de Um Condenado! Essa carta é uma lembrancinha de uma amiga minha, e me dá total liberdade sobre qualquer uma de suas estratégias. E agora que conheço uma de suas táticas, eu ativo a Carta Mágica Trombadinha Esperto, uma carta que me permite escolher qualquer carta, não importa onde esteja. E meu "ladrãozinho" escolheu seus guerreiros Fennec e Enforcer, enfraquecendo seu baralho, mas fortalecendo o meu! YUGI 4000

Quando tomado, o baralho de Taís foi divido em 3 partes: uma para Inigo, outra para Marckhoun e outra para Ched.

**Inigo** – '''Aquela maldita Taís Tsé Schenzou não me falou nada disso! Perdi meu último monstro Nível 10! Eu só tenho cartas fracas, Mágicas e Armadilhas!''' INIGO 4000

São 19h54min. Erik acorda do tombo e se depara com o que ele e Yugi procuravam desde as 8hs, quando ambos perderem as garotas que mais amam e arriscaram tudo para socorrê-las. Taís não consegue ver o seu cavalheiro da armadura reluzente, mas reconhece sua voz. Ela sabe que seu socorro e o da prima Téa chegou.

Erik saca sua baioneta do coldre e a posiciona próxima às cordas que escondem as algemas que prendem os pulsos e tornozelos das garotas. Usando cautelosamente sua baioneta, Erik tira as vendas das prisioneiras, e as liberta.

**Inigo** – Seu enfeite de geladeira não me atinge! Veja: vou ativar a carta mágica Dupla Ditadura! Esta carta dobra os pontos de Ataque e Defesa do meu monstro! INIGO 4000/ATK 6000/DEF 5000

**Yami Yugi** – '''O QUÊ? Outra carta de Taís?''' Boa técnica! Beta, o Guerreiro Imã, ATAQUE! YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Seu imã não me QUÊ? Mas como?!?!?!?!?!? INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Permita-me explicar, Inigo: você escolheu uma carta mágica que dobra a pontuação de Ataque e Defesa de apenas um monstro, e deve estar em Modo de Defesa. Mas como seu monstro está em Modo de Ataque sua carta não funcionou, só enfarqueceu Fly Tiger. Por isso foi destruído. YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – MAS COMO? COMO VOCÊ CONHECE ESSA CARTA? INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – Simples. Eu dei essa carta para Taís, por ter sido minha melhor aluna em Monstros de Duelo. Ela aprende muito rápido. YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Ah, você é esperto não é? Então, veja só este aqui, Yami Yugi: meu poderosíssimo Dragão Cinza de Duas Caras em Modo de Ataque deve acabar com sua alegria! INIGO 4000/ATK 2000/DEF 2000

**Yami Yugi** – Manda bala. YUGI 4000

Antes de mais nada, Erik deve fazer um teste de sobriedade.

**Erik **– Meninas, quantos dedos?

**Téa e Taís **– Dois...

**Erik **– Certo! Quais os seus nomes? Ou melhor! Qual o nome completo da outra?

**Téa **–...Taís... Tsé... Schenzou...

**Taís **–... Téa... Gardner...

**Erik **– Ótimo. Agora, com os olhos, acompanhem meu dedo.

As meninas seguem a instrução.

**Erik **– Certo, agora com o olho esquerdo. Cubram o direito com a mão.

As meninas seguem a instrução.

**Erik **– Certo, agora com o olho direito. Cubram o esquerdo com a mão.

As meninas seguem a instrução e Erik dá seu diagnóstico.

**Erik **–... Olha, eu acho que é isso aí, viu?... Vamos sair daqui.

**Téa **–...Espere!... Como... Como vamos sair...

**Erik **– Veja o meu braço esquerdo: há uma faixa com a bandeira da Cruz Vermelha. É uma conduta universal nunca, MAS NUNCA MESMO disparar contra quem e/ou o que estiver marcado com uma cruz vermelha. Isso então me dá total imunidade.

Erik vê um carrinho de supermercado. Ele reveste o carrinho com lençóis e pranchas de madeira espalhados próximos as primas. Após o revestimento, o aviador enfermeiro de combate acomoda as primas Téa e Taís no preparado transporte, e começa a puxar o carro (deu pra entender o trocadilho? ).

Yugi desvia a atenção para as telas atrás de Inigo: as meninas estão seguras, Erik conseguiu! Imagine então a decepção do inimigo Inigo .

**Inigo** – O QUÊ? MAS COMO? ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – '''Isso! Muito bom trabalho, Erik! Você é mesmo um amigo e tanto! Fez um ótimo trabalho.''' Parece que você perdeu suas prisioneiras, Inigo! YUGI 4000

**Inigo** – Ah é? Eu vou lhe mostrar: ativo a carta mágica 50 Pontual! Essa carta não é da chinesa, é minha, e ela corta ao meio sua pontuação de vida! INIGO 4000

**Yami Yugi** – '''Impossível!''' Bom, é a minha vez: coloco uma carta virada pra baixo, ativo o Interrogatório! Presentes de uma certa garota que conheço. YUGI 2000

**Inigo** – Essa jogada não vale! INIGO 4000

**Yugi** – Vale sim! Afinal de contas, isso aqui é um Vale-Tudo! YUGI 2000

**Inigo** – '''Traição! Eu criei os duelos Vale-Tudo! E esse maldito Yami Yugi pensa que pode usar minha obra contra mim, e se meus comparsas não pegarem aquele guri fardado escorregadio, eu estarei frito, e um monstro do inferno pode surgir nas mãos de Yugi!''' Nada mal! Mas quero ver do que você é capaz! Dragão Cinza de Duas Caras, Mago Torpedeiro, ataquem todos os monstros e reduza os pontos de vida dele! INIGO 4000

Na hora H Yugi ativa a carta Labirinto de Espelhos. Inigo recebe os golpes no lugar de Yugi. Ele revela a carta Rebelião das Máquinas. Com Provisões de Emergência, recebe 1000 pontos descartando o Interrogatório. Seus monstros tipo máquina e os de Taís entram em cena. Um por um, o grupo destrói as ameaças aos pontos de vida de Yugi.

**Yami Yugi** – Uma amiga minha foi sua prisioneira! Então ela deve ter contado algo sobre estas cartas que usei. YUGI 3000

**Inigo** – '''Pior que aquela guria me contou algo mesmo!''' Ah, é? E você acha que agora eu vou correr atrás daquela chinesa e perguntar como é que eu manuseio minhas cartas? MAS NEM A PAU, ESTÁ ME ENTENDO, FARAÓ?!?!?!?!? INIGO 1850

**Yami Yugi** – Convincente... Coloco a carta Medevac em modo de Defesa. YUGI 3000

Inigo tinha o baralho de Taís, que voltava aos poucos para a mão de Yugi, que antes estava preocupado, e agora está confiante da vitória. Inigo decide então abortar o duelo imediatamente.

**Inigo** – Ah sim, eu entendi! Você ama a ruivinha gostosa, não é? Bem, vou lhe dar uma chance de NUNCA MAIS VÊ-LA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... INIGO 1850

**Inigo** – ATIVAR CARTA MÁGICA BURACO NEGRO! INIGO 1850

O Buraco Negro carta destrói todas as cartas no campo. Mas Inigo falha porquê:

**Yami Yugi** – Ainda não, Inigo! Medevac, agora! YUGI 3000

O Medevac avança e volta para Yugi acompanhado de 32 cartas que literalmente voam de Inigo para Yugi. Acontece que são as cartas que foram tomadas de Taís. Erik fez sua parte. Agora, Yugi está fazendo a sua parte pela prima da sua amada musa Téa.

**Inigo** – '''Merda, eu não devia ter acionado o Buraco Negro daquela chinesinha frouxa! Não pude nem sequer tocar nos monstros que tomei dela!''' SEU MALDITO!!!!!!!!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, YAMI YUGI???????????? INIGO 1850

**Yami Yugi** – Apenas peguei o que é meu, Inigo! Ou melhor, o que é de Taís Tsé Schenzou! E ainda não acabei: meus monstros, voem o mais longe que puderem, e... REDUZAM OS PONTOS DE VIDA DO MEU ADVERSÁRIO! YUGI 3000

**Inigo** – O QUÊ????? INIGO 1500

**Inigo** – MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!INIGO 1000

**Inigo** – FILHO DA...!!!!!!!!!!INIGO 500

**Inigo** – MEU BARALHO!!!!!! INIGO 100

**Inigo** – NÃO PODE SER!!!!!!! INIGO 50

**Inigo** – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! INIGO 0

**Yami Yugi** – Bem, vejamos: eu venci Inigo Rangoog, Erik socorreu Téa e Taís, recuperei o baralho de Taís... A festa acabou, Inigo!

**Inigo** – Isso é o que você pensa, Yami Yugi! Veja só:

**Inigo** – HAHAHA, acionei meu dispositivo de autodestruição! Tanto este bunker quanto o prédio que o abriga serão completamente destruídos, o que te dá pouco tempo para sair daqui, mas muito tempo para eu escapar! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Erik chega ao BK-117 N427MR antes que os comparsas de Inigo o alcançassem. Quando entra na aeronave, o primeiro passo é prestar socorro imediato. Com os medicamentos necessários a bordo do BK-117, a tarefa é realizada com sucesso.

**Erik** – Então, como vocês duas estão? Saibam que ficamos muito preocupados.

**Téa** –... Yugi... Erik... Você viu... O... Yugi?...

**Erik** –... Não Téa, eu o perdi de vista. Tivemos de nos separar. Estamos nos comunicando por rádio. Temos que partir agora se quisermos buscar o Yugi vivo!

**Taís** –...Mas... E o... Apoio?

**Erik** – Somos nós.

Erik volta à cabine do BK-117. Meio que de imediato, ele ouve pelo rádio Inigo falando com Yugi algo sobre a autodestruição do bunker onde ocorre o duelo. Desesperado, o guri dá a partida no BK-117 e decola, sobrevoando a central de comunicações que abriga o bunker onde Inigo e Yugi duelaram.

**Erik** – Agüente firme, Yugi! Estou a caminho!

Erik chama seu aliado pelo rádio.

**Erik** – _Yugi, onde está você? Yugi, você me ouve? Yugi! Yugi, responda!_

**Yami Yugi** – _Erik,é você?_

**Erik** –_ Onde você está, Yugi?_

**Yami Yugi** – _Eu estou aqui!_

**Erik** –_ Aqui onde?_

**Yami Yugi** – _Onde mais? Aqui embaixo!_

**Erik** – _Eu não o vejo!_ _Espera! Eu vejo!_

Yugi sai do bunker por uma saída afastada da central de comunicações de Inigo. Erik pousa o helicóptero e recolhe Yugi. O BK-117 N427MR é o único helicóptero por lá. Logo, os comparsas de Inigo devem evacuar o prédio e o bunker a pé, sem sucesso. Inigo toma uma rota errada e morre preso dentro de seu bunker. Erik é um profissional em helicópteros, tanto que leva o BK-117 uma grande altitude, afastando-se rapidamente da explosão.

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DuElOs & DuPlAs**

**Parte 06**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_ Erik Mizuno Andersom e Yugi Motoh cumprem com a missão de resgate. Mas a história ainda não acaba: Erik levou o helicóptero BK-117 N427MR aos extremos, consumindo muito combustível. Devem começar providenciando um caminho mais rápido para Domino City.

Em Domino City, a mídia noticia um terrível acidente onde um helicóptero MI-24 colide contra fios de alta tensão, incendiando uma torre elétrica e derrubando outra.

O contato dos faiscantes e soltos fios de alta tensão com o combustível vazando do MI-24 causa o incêndio. Os encapuzados que acompanhavam Marckhoun não conseguem escapar e morrem na colisão. Sim, esse era o MI-24 que Marckhoun cedeu a Erik, e que por este foi abandonado em pleno vôo com 10 encapuzados a bordo.

Alguns dos comparsas de Inigo reabasteceram o BK-117 pensando que Marckhoun e Ched tripulavam a aeronave. A idéia era fazer com Mai e Serenity o mesmo que foi feito com Téa e Taís: torturar emocionalmente duelistas. Para o avanço da operação, era necessário mais combustível para o BK-117. Felizmente, Yugi e Erik impediram que mais desses gestos ocorressem.

Mas havia um detalhe: haviam preparado o N427MR para que os mercenários Marckhoun e Ched voltassem para o Quartel-General (QG) de Inigo para executarem Téa e Taís. Então não havia medicamentos nem combustível suficientes no BK-117.

**Erik** – Logo precisamos trocar de aeronave...

**Yami Yugi** – E onde vamos conseguir uma?

**Erik** – No QG onde a Taís e eu nos abrigamos! Lá tem outras aeronaves...

**Yami Yugi** – Mas me diga... Me diga uma coisa Erik: por que trocar a aeronave?

**Erik** – Podemos trocar de helicóptero ou manter a aeronave e reabastecer os medicamentos. Eu prefiro essa opção, pois é só descer, pegar, subir e voar. Isso porque há o risco das meninas passarem mal em pl...

**Yami Yugi** – Passar mal? Como?

**Erik** – Yugi, eu ainda não destruí a foto do Marckhoun! Olhe!

**Erik** – Agora pense comigo: Téa levou coronhadas... Taís foi baleada...

**Yami Yugi** – Mas você é um habilidoso médico de combate! Você...

**Erik** – Eu não lhe dei nenhuma garantia, Yugi! Sim, as meninas podem passar mal em pleno vôo! Devo pegar mais medicamentos para prevenir isso!

Alguns minutos depois, o BK-117 pousa no QG, ao lado de um EC-135 de numeração Y297AA. Erik e Yugi saem do N427MR e pegam do Y297AA todos os medicamentos que podem. Yugi faz da jaqueta uma bolsa para transportar os medicamentos do EC-135 para o BK-117. Feito isso, Erik e Yugi entram no helicóptero, que logo decola, rumo ao Hospital Domino.

São 22hs35min. Joey conta a Mai e Serenity sobre a surra que levou de Erik.

**Joey** –...então eu consegui: eu o tinha na mira! Daí o desgraçado fez um giro e me encurralou! Tentei escapar, mas o cara tava colado em mim!

**Serenity e Mai** – Tadinho...

**Joey** – E eu tentei todo o tipo de manobra, mas o cara era tri esperto! Continuou colado em mim, e eu só ouvia aquele BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU, então eu cheguei perto e atirei nele! TATATATATATATATATATATATA! Mas o cara desviou de novo, e de novo aquele BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU, e eu, TATATATATATATATA, e daí o filho da mãe disparou um míssil! O cara me pegou! Me pegou em cheio!

**Mai** – Nossa, o cara é bom!

**Serenity** – O cara é muito bom mesmo!

**Joey** – Então entreguei uma carta ao Erik e ele saiu voando (trocadilho )!

**Serenity** – Pra onde ele foi?

**Joey** – Eu sei lá! Eu perguntei se amiga dele, uma Taís, tinha uma substituta e o cara sumiu!

**Serenity** – Taís? Que Taís? A prima da Téa?

**Mai** – Eu... Eu acho que era ela mesma que eu vi hoje de tarde saindo de uma loja de armas quando fui reabastecer o carro. Então eu ouvi um estouro e fui ver. Daí eu encontrei isso!

Mai mostra o que sobrou de um revólver, provavelmente usado por Taís. Ou a arma explodiu na mão de Taís, ou foi derrubado e pisoteado até se desintegrar. Nesse momento, Serenity liga para o celular de Téa, mas não há resposta. Imediatamente, um helicóptero passa pelo trio. Sim, é o BK-117 N427MR. Serenity vê que tem o número do celular de Taís e liga pra ela. A ligação é recebida pelo rádio de Taís. Serenity afasta o celular e o trio ouve o que parece Erik e Yugi discutindo na cabine do helicóptero BK-117.

– _Mas o que diabos é pra fazer afinal de contas, grande piloto?!?!?!?_

– _Ô cara, eu to dizendo que você..._

– _Não tira as mãos do volante!_

– _Não é volante, é manche!_

– _Que seja! Não tira as mãos do manche!_

– _TÁ BOM, TA BOM! DROGA! Eu estou dizendo que temos ir ao hospital por precaução! Olhe a foto e olhe para..._

– _NÃO TIRE AS MÃOS DO MANCHE, EU DISSE!!!!!!!_

– _POXA, DE NOVO, É? EU..._

– _APENAS NÃO TIRE AS MÃOS DO MANCHE!!!!! AÍ, Ó, DE NOVO!!!!_

– _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH..._

A transmissão é interrompida. Serenity e Joey sobem no carro de Mai. Esta corre com seu Peugeot 206 CC azul até o hospital. Chegando lá, eles só têm tempo para testemunhar a decolagem do BK-117. Eles seguem o N427MR por 2 Km de distância, quando perdem de vista o helicóptero. Chegando na casa do Yugi, o trio vê Tristan e Duke assistirem o desespero de Salomon ao descobrir que o neto Yugi sumiu sem deixar rastros.

O BK-117 N427MR contatou o Hospital Domino. A aeronave pousou e rapidamente os médicos tiram Téa e Taís da aeronave. Elas foram diretamente encaminhadas para a Emergência. Após a operação de 5 minutos, Erik decolou o BK-117 com Yugi a bordo. Infelizmente, não há como largá-lo em casa: o helicóptero está sem combustível (querosene de aviação), e o combustível de reserva está acabando rapidamente. O jeito é tentar seguir direto para o QG.

**Erik** –...Pois é, não tem escolha... Você vai ter que ficar comigo no QG.

**Yami Yugi** –... Erik, tem como eu entrar com o meu avô?

**Erik** –...Sim, temos um telefone via-satélite. Fale à vontade onde quer que esteja.

**Yami Yugi** – Ótimo, então poderei falar com meu avô e dizer que estou bem!

**Erik** –...Isso.

Imediatamente, Yugi nota a tristeza no rosto do seu mais novo amigo, Erik.

**Yami Yugi** –... Hei, Erik, calma... Não chore, não. Você fez o que devia ter feito.

**Erik** – Jura? Eu acho que apenas pilotei aeronaves... E nada mais útil do que...

**Yami Yugi** – Você lutou bravamente! Arriscou-se e salvou as meninas! Você me socorreu! Você garantiu a segurança e a saúde de todos nós! É um grande herói que foi pra guerra e sobreviveu! Agiu sem medo e com bravura! Você fez um bom trabalho.

**Erik** – Eu? Herói de guerra? Sério?

**Yami Yugi** – Claro que sim! Você merece até uma medalha!

**Erik** –... Cara, assim fico sem jeito... Bom, se você diz... É verdade... Eu acho...

Minutos mais tarde, Erik pousa o BK-117 no QG. O helicóptero não tem uma só gotinha de querosene, nem nos tanques principais de combustível, nem nos tanques-reserva. Na ausência de Erik, o Faraó volta ao Enigma do Milênio. Yugi usa o tal telefone via-satélite e fala com o avô Salomon, e conta a este as aventuras vividas pelo neto ao lado de Erik Mizuno Andersom, mais conhecido como O Duelista Matador. Yugi afirma que dormirá com Erik até a hora de buscar Téa e Taís, uma vez que este, na verdade, não é tão desalmado quanto dizem. Ele possui um coração puro, prova disso é a guerra que travou por Yugi, Téa e Taís. Para não assustar o jovem, Yugi pede que o Faraó retorne do Enigma do Milênio, pelo menos até Erik saber da história do Faraó.

Hora de dormir. A dupla dorme no BK-117 mesmo. Uma conversinha antes:

**Yami Yugi** – Erik, tem irmãos?

**Erik** –... Sim. Uma. Gêmea. Ami. Um mês mais velha. Saudades dela. Por quê?

**Yami Yugi** – Bem, notei que você não tem muitas sobrancelhas...

**Erik** – Mas tive. Conheci Taís na Rússia, onde por engano me matriculei numa academia militar. Numa corrida de obstáculos, um morteiro acertou uma mina, que explodiu meus colegas. 3 de nós feridos gravemente. Não resistiram aos ferimentos e morreram. Eu me feri com uns 6 ou 7... Eu queimei parte das costas e do braço esquerdo, ganhei cicatrizes e perdi minhas sobrancelhas. Os médicos disseram que nunca mais terei as sobrancelhas que tive antes.

**Erik** – Felizmente superei esta tragédia. Sou feliz do jeito que sou. O difícil é tentar não me confundirem com minha irmã. Acontece que somos irmãos gêmeos. HEHE... Engraçado Yugi, notei que em uns instantes você cresce e diminui, ... Antes dessa aventura, estava baixo. Nessa aventura que vivemos e nos vôos neste helicóptero e agora, está alto. O que há com seu metabolismo, cara?

**Yami Yugi** – Erik, a verdade é que eu não sou quem você pensa. Na verdade, sou um espírito de 5000 anos, que vive dentro das câmaras do Enigma do Milênio. No passado, eu vivi no Egito, onde reinei como Faraó.

**Erik** – Hein? Você, Faraó egípcio? Mas... Não pode! Ou pode?

**Yami Yugi** – Pode, e é verdade. Acredite se quiser, Erik.

**Erik** –... Chocante... E tocante...

**Yugi** – Eu vou lhe contar a verdadeira história: antigamente, haviam monstros reais, os atualmente famosos Monstros de Duelo. Porém, eles eram invocados pelos Egípcios para cumprirem suas ordens. Logo os egípcios perceberam que esses monstros não podiam ser controlados: com inúmeros vilarejos destruídos e a Terra à beira da destruição, os cidadãos egípcios pediram minha ajuda, mas não pude destruir esses monstros permanentemente. Melhor, consegui lacrá-los em tábuas de pedra, e a paz voltou a reinar no mundo. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, feiticeiros malignos aprenderam como controlar os monstros, e os libertaram das tábuas. Com seu exército de monstros poderosos, os feiticeiros tinham certeza de que ninguém poderia detê-los. Eles me traíram, e travaram uma guerra total contra mim. Erik? Erik? Mas...

O guri adormeceu com a verdadeira história de Yugi ...

Nisso Yugi ajeita o amigo aviador na maca esquerda do BK-117 e o cobre. Entra em cena Yugi, sai Faraó. Yugi reza pelas meninas agora hospitalizadas. Ele mais uma vez agradece a Erik pela ajuda e adormece na maca direita do BK-117.

Amanhece.

Dois sujeitos no QG examinam o BK-117 pelas janelas. Um terceiro puxa com um trator-rebocador, para fora de um hangar, um helicóptero EC-145 de prefixo N009AA. A aeronave logo é preparada com um enorme estoque de medicamentos e muito combustível. O trio se afasta. Enquanto que dois deles preparam o EC-145 N009AA, um terceiro aciona um alarme que logo desperta Yugi e Erik.

O alarme soa, duas vezes.

"UUUUUUUUÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ"

"UUUUUUUUÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ"

Erik desperta, abre a porta traseira do BK-117 e corre. Dois minutos depois, Yugi sai em disparada do BK-117!

**Yugi** – ERIK, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? ONDE É O INCÊNDIO?

**Erik** – NÃO HÁ INCÊNDIO, YUGI! AQUI É ASSIM MESMO!

**Yugi** – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

**Erik** – QUEM VIAJA NA CABINE DE UM AVIÃO OU HELICÓPTERO É OBRIGADO A VESTIR ESSA ROUPA! É O TRAJE DE VÔO!

**Yugi** – O QUÊ?

**Erik** – PEGUE ESTA CALÇA, ESTE COLETE, ESTE CAPACETE E VAMOS!

**Yugi** – MAS ISSO TUDO É NECESSÁRIO? PRA QUÊ?

**Erik** – EU PROMETO QUE EXPLICO NO HELICÓPTERO! VISTA-SE E VAMOS!

Após vestirem o traje de vôo, Erik e Yugi correm ao encontro do EC-145 N009AA. Erik liga os motores e, seis minutos depois, o N009AA decola. Pranchetas de vôo baseadas nas encontradas no BK-117 N427MR são encontradas no EC-145 N009AA.

Nelas constam mapas, trajetórias de vôo, anotações, dados da aeronave, briefing de missão e possíveis debriefings. Os mapas apontam o Hospital Domino como destino.

Depois que o N009AA decola, o trio misterioso se reagrupa:

**Desconhecido 1** – Aqueles dois são bonitinhos correndo daquele jeito...

**Desconhecido 2** – É, você tem razão... Vocês viram só a cara do Yugi?

**Desconhecido 3** – Não, eu só vi quando o Erik quase bateu a cabeça saindo do BK-117...

A bordo do EC-145:

**Erik** – '''Ele diminui de tamanho de novo! Como ele consegue? Ah é, claro!'''

**Yugi** – Erik, tudo bem?

**Erik** – Hein? Ah! Não, só estava um pouco distraído, achei que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa... Bem vamos lá: Yugi, eu lhe prometi explicar o porquê dessas roupas. Lá vai: esse traje destina-se a adaptar a fisionomia do indivíduo às condições de vôo e garantir condições de sobrevivência, mesmo que mínimas.

**Yugi** – O colete.

**Erik** – O colete é o MSV. Ele possui uma série de equipamentos para garantir a sobrevivência do piloto, como repelente, água, rádio de transmissão...

**Yugi** – A calça.

**Erik** – Bem, é mais ou menos um pedaço de uma calça... É só você prender por cima das pernas e da cintura. Este treco é o Equipamento Anti-G. Ele te ajuda a suportar forças gravitacionais quando o seu corpo não pode fazê-lo sozinho.

**Erik** – Esse traje é um tipo de armadura leve que serve para manter o piloto vivo.

**Yugi** –... Bem... Por mim tudo bem.

**Erik** – Agora, pode ler essa prancheta pra mim, por favor?

**Yugi** – Onde? Aqui? Ah! Bem, aqui diz...

A enfermeira deixa as primas Téa e Taís descansarem. Téa levou coronhadas do M-16 da prima. Taís recebeu coronhadas e tiros do próprio fuzil. Felizmente o colete-a-prova-de-balas segurou firme o projétil. Porém as coronhadas e as agressões enfraqueceram as meninas. O impacto da detenção da bala foi forte o bastante para derrubar a enfraquecida Taís. Téa sofreu mais pela prima e pela ausência do seu amor, Yugi. Felizmente, a cavalaria e socorro haviam chegado na hora H.

Voltemos ao EC-145 prefixo N009AA:

**Yugi** – Aqui diz também que essa coisa foi escrita dois dias atrás!

**Erik** – Não pode! Onde diz? Putz, alguém ou alguma coisa nos apagou por dois dias inteiros! Yugi, cumprimos nossa tarefa e te largo em casa imediatamente! Seu avô pode sofrer um ataque cardíaco se souber que nos apagaram por 48 horas!

**Yugi** – E seus pais também, Erik!

**Erik** –... Yugi, é difícil ver a minha família... Minha mãe é enfermeira. Meu pai é pintor e trocou a família pelo emprego. Eu vou para um lugar e minha irmã vai para outro. Tive de aprender a me virar sozinho. A Taís é órfã, e sou responsável...

**Yugi** – Erik, eu sei da orfandade da Taís, e já observei o trabalho que você faz com ela, e está indo bem.

**Erik** – É... Obrigado, Yugi...

O EC-145 está a 5 Km do Hospital Domino.

A casa do Yugi está um caos: Salomon chora porque o neto não aparece há dois dias! Enquanto o avô Salomon chora, Joey, Serenity e Tristan acusam Erik de ter assassinado Yugi.

**Salomon** – Eu só quero é ver o meu neto novamente... Dois dias, faz dois dias que Yugi não aparece!... Oh, Deus, por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

**Joey** – É, e eu sei de quem é a culpa!!

**Serenity** – É mesmo, Joey? E de quem é?

**Tristan** – Esse tal de Erik Andersom! Ele assassinou Yugi!

**Serenity** – Hein? Mas como? Tristan, Joey, vocês têm provas?

**Joey** – Claro que sim, Serenity: esse Erik Andersom é conhecido como "O Duelista Matador" porque, quem duela contra ele, morre! Ele seqüestrou Yugi e o matou!

**Duke** – Tem certeza disso?

**Joey** – Claro, Duke!

**Mai** – Serenity, cá entre nós, seu irmão não é esse santinho que parece ser! Pelo contrário, é um tremendo bebezão! Sei disso porque ele duelou contra o Erik, e está vivo! Eu conheço esse Erik muito bem, e sei que ele adora mesmo assustar alguém.

**Serenity** – Sério?

**Mai** – Claro. Se Erik é um assassino cruel, por que seu irmão ainda está vivo?

**Joey** – Ah, é? E como você sabe que o Yugi não morreu?

Na mesma hora o EC-145 sobrevoa o local. Todos saem da casa para ver a aeronave, mas a aquela altitude e velocidade foi impossível reconhecer Yugi, que está no lado esquerdo da cabine da ambulância aérea. De dentro do helicóptero, Erik entra em contato com o Hospital Domino, requisitando autorização para pousar no local. Tanto o BK-117 N427MR quanto o EC-145 N009AA serão famosos: o BK-117 como o salvador das primas Téa Gardner e Taís Tsé Schenzou, e o EC-145 como a carona para casa.

**Yugi** – Hei, Erik, são meus amigos!!! E o meu avô!!!

**Erik** – Esqueça, Yugi, não tem como te ver a essas velocidades e altitudes. Se pudessem, estariam acenando neste exato momento.

**Yugi** –... E então, Erik? Falou com o pessoal do hospital? O que eles disseram?

**Erik** – Nosso pouso está autorizado, mas será na garagem das ambulâncias.

Joey, Serenity e Tristan embarcam no Peugeot 206 CC conversível de Mai, só que ela ainda não tinha reabastecido o carro. O jeito então é ignorar o EC-145.

O Hospital Domino é notificado pela Aeronáutica sobre um helicóptero vermelho de faixas brancas. É o EC-145 prefixo N009AA. Quando Téa e Taís acordam, elas são levadas até o estacionamento das ambulâncias, onde as primas, médicos e enfermeiras aguardam o N009AA. Chega a hora: todos avistam a aeronave, que pousa. 6 minutos depois, Yugi e Erik desembarcam da aeronave. Erik percebe que os médicos não liberarão Téa e Taís, embora ambas tenham recebido alta. Erik mal sai da cabine do N009AA e já faz uma careta ameaçadora. Uma enfermeira o aborda.

**Enfermeira** – Com licença, você é Erik Mizuno Andersom?

**Erik** – Sim, por quê?

**Enfermeira** – Você conhece Cínara Mizuno?

**Médicos** – Cínara Mizuno? Não é aquela famosa enfermeira de Tóquio?

**Erik** – Sim, e conheço, pois, afinal de contas, Cínara Mizuno é minha mãe!

Cínara Mizuno é mãe de Ami Mizuno e Erik Andersom, irmãos gêmeos. Ela tem fama por nunca ter perdido um paciente e pelos partos sucedidos de Ami e Erik.

Cuidadosamente, Téa e Taís são colocadas a bordo do EC-145 N009AA. Os motores estão desligados e as hélices dos rotores estão estáticas.

Minutos depois, as portas são fechadas e o piloto dá a partida aos motores do N009AA. A aeronave decola e o grupo, composto por Erik, Taís, Téa e Yugi, volta ao ar.

Na casa do Yugi...

**Duke** – Para quem está ligando, Serenity?

**Serenity** – Para a Taís, prima da Téa. O celular dela não funciona.

Novamente é o rádio de Taís que recebe a chamada de Serenity. Ela afasta seu celular e todos ouvem dois indivíduos conversando calmamente na cabine do helicóptero.

– _Ahhhh, finalmente, toda essa loucura acabou. Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa, ver de novo meu avô, meus amigos..._

– _Aham. Finalmente podemos descansar um pouco... Ou muito... Sei lá._

– _Erik,me desculpe por aquela vez. É que, sabe, eu tava meio... Nervoso..._

– _Calma, isso é muito comum. Na minha profissão, lido com este tipo de pessoa todo dia. Brigas e desentendimentos não me afetam. Eu sou firme feito rocha! _

– _Bem, eu queria, mas não sei como, agradecê-lo pelo que você fez por nós._

– _Saber que cumpri muito bem o meu dever já é o bastante pra mim. Veja só..._

Interessante, o carro de Mai ficou sem gasolina, e o celular de Serenity ficou sem bateria. Lógico que a transmissão foi interrompida. Mas alguns minutos depois, uma aparição: o EC-145 N009AA voa rasante até pousar no quintal da casa do Yugi. Os motores desligam e os rotores param de girar. Armados com vassouras, esfregões e pás de lixo, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Tristan e Joey se aproximam do EC-145.

Yugi sai do lado esquerdo da cabine. O grupo larga suas "armas".

**Salomon** – Yugi?

**Yugi** – Foi um vôo tranqüilo. Vovô?

**Salomon** – Yugi!!!!!!!!!

**Yugi** –Vovô!!!!!!!!!!

**Salomon** – Ah meu Deus, Yugi! Meu neto!!! Você está vivo!

**Yugi** – Vovô! Haha, vovô, eu estou, estou muito bem!

**Joey** – Eu não acredito! Yugi!!!!!!!!!

**Yugi** –Joey, Tristan, Duke!!!

**Tristan** – Caramba, Yugi, eu sabia que você estava vivo!!!!!

**Serenity** – Yugi!!!!!!!!!

**Yugi** –Serenity!!!

**Mai** – Primeiro, é mentira! Joey e Tristan viviam dizendo que você estava morto. Segundo, que bom que você está bem, Yugi! Terceiro, e quanto a elas?

A porta lateral esquerda do EC-145 abre. Desta Erik sai, e ajuda Téa no desembarque. Atrás dela vem Taís. Todos correm para o abraço.

**Téa **–... Credo, mas que viagem mais turbulenta, cruzes!...

**Taís **–... Você achou, é? Isso porque você nunca viaja de helicóptero, viu Téa?

**Erik** – Aham!

**Serenity** – Téa!!!!!!!!!

**Téa **– Serenity? Serenity!!!!!!

**Salomon** – Téa, como você está?

**Joey** – Téa, há quanto tempo???? Onde você estava????

**Duke** – Téa!!!!!!!

**Tristan** – Ficamos preocupados com você e o Yugi!!!

**Mai** – Téa, por onde você andou? Andou num encontro por baixo dos panos?

**Téa **– Eu? Um... Um encontro?... E-e-e-e-e-eu? I-i-imagina, eu...

Atrás de Erik, Taís desembarca do EC-145 N009AA, um tanto nervosa, enquanto Erik assiste pasmo a recepção à Téa e Yugi. Taís usa seu colete-a-prova-de-balas por cima da farda azul marinho, já Erik usa seu colete por baixo da farda cinza-escuro.

**Taís **– Fulano, como você está, ciclano, onde você estava, o beltrano, o decano e eu estávamos preocupados...

**Erik** – Aham!

**Taís **– Nomes, emoções e perguntas. Daqui a pouco tudo isso termina...

**Erik** – Aham!

**Taís **– Erik, você não tem outra resposta para essas perguntas?

**Erik** – Aham!

**Taís **– Pfff, e eu ainda pergunto...

**Erik** – Aham!

**Joey** – Hei, quem é você? O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? E esse helicóptero aí atrás? E quem é essa com camuflagem? O que ela está fazendo aqui? E por que eu deveria confiar em você?

**Erik** –... Vejamos... Erik. Sei lá, não tenho a mínima idéia. É uma ambulância aérea. Taís, prima materna da Téa. Está comigo. Fale com o Yugi e cale a boca senão te desço o cacete na cachola (Porrada na cabeça), cachorrinho assustado!

**Joey** – Ah é, é? Duvido!

**Erik** – Peido no ouvido.

**Joey **– Como é que é? Repita!

**Erik** – Não sou rádio para repetir.

**Yugi** – Hei, hei, hei, calma pessoal! Pessoal, esse é Erik, ele me ajudou.

**Tristan** – Erik?

**Duke** – O Duelista Matador? Aquele que duela e mata seus adversários?

**Erik** – Quase isso... Mas chegou bem perto! Porém ele está de folga. Bom, meu serviço por aqui terminou. Até mais.

**Salomon** – Erik, espere! Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter cuidado do meu neto...

RRRROOOONNNNNC (Estomago roncando. Alguém está com fome )

**Serenity** – Que barulho foi esse?

**Taís** – Veio de perto daqui!

RRRROOOONNNNNC (veio do Yugi)

**Téa** – Yugi, há quanto tempo você não come?

RRRROOOONNNNNC (veio da Téa)

**Erik** –... Com fome, né? Patético!

RRRROOOONNNNNC (Será que Erik e Salomon são os únicos sem fome?)

**Taís** –... Ok, nós ficamos aqui então. Mas só uma noite, hein?

**Mai** – Taís, minha amiguinha, eu sei como você é... Agora, me diga, você não pretende abrir fogo contra nós porque nós somos amigos, certo? Lembra de quando nós cuidamos de você num instante em que o nosso amigo Erik estava ausente?

**Taís** –... Bom, lembro sim. Mas conosco é assim mesmo: Sua arma, sua vida. Não abra mão dela! E isso já nos salvou a vida diversas vezes...

Taís e Erik escondem suas armas. Salomon convida o grupo a entrar. Um café da tarde coletivo ao ar livre e um filme após o jantar. Na hora de dormir, a confusão: Téa dorme com Yugi. Serenity, Duke, Joey, Mai e Tristan, na sala. Erik e Taís, no N009AA.

No dia seguinte, turbinas ligando despertam Duke, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Salomon e alguns vizinhos.

Sim, é Erik dando partida nos motores do EC-145 N009AA. Téa e Yugi estão na varanda da casa assistindo. A aeronave decola 6 minutos depois com Erik (lado direito) e Taís (lado esquerdo) na cabine. Um dos vizinhos reclama mandando Salomon ficar quieto, e se assusta quando se depara com o EC-145 que já saiu do chão. Esse vizinho chato decide se esconder em casa.

**Téa **– ATÉ MAIS, TAÍS!!!! CUIDE-SE!!!!

**Yugi** –ATÉ LOGO, ERIK, E OBRIGADO POR TUDO!!!!!!!

Com Erik e Taís a bordo, a ambulância aérea Eurocopter EC-145 N009AA finalmente retorna para casa.

**Téa e Yugi** –ATÉ MAIS, PESSOAL, CUIDEM-SE!!!!! E VOEM COM CUIDADO!!!

**Taís **–... Erik, agora você conheceu mais alguém da família... Queria poder ver a Téa de novo, quem sabe duelarmos juntas, como uma equipe...

**Erik** – Esquenta não. É só esperarmos, e logo virá um evento de Monstros de Duelo. E nesse evento, reveremos nossos amigos. É só esperarmos... E termos fé.

**Taís **–... Puxa, você é mesmo muito compreensível...

**Téa **– Yugi, foi muito bom rever minha prima Taís. Acha que nós a reencontraremos?

**Yugi** –Creio que sim, Téa. Fizemos dois novos amigos, e eles voltam num helicóptero vermelho pra casa. Com certeza nós vamos revê-los, afinal de contas, Taís não é só sua prima, ela é sua amiga também. Você é minha amiga, e assim Taís também é. Erik salvou nossas vidas, e acabou se tornando nosso amigo. Então, eles são nossos amigos, e os amigos, Téa, são para sempre. Acredite...

**FIM**


End file.
